Masquerade
by Nelida Treschi
Summary: Un Baile de mascaras y una pareja encantada por los fantasmas de su pasado en la Mansión Spencer.


**_Saludos! Mis siempre queridos y adorados lectores. La presente entrega tiene dedicatoria especial. A mi queridísima amiga Fatty Rose Mallfoy. Espero que te guste. Y a mi señorita editora que solo edito la primera parte xq procedió a devorar salvajemente lo demás: CMosser. También está dedicado a todas las bitches del FF y al señor Palo con Clavos xq algo me dice q más de una me querrá asesinar. Ahora si y sin más distractores os dejo para que disfruten de la obra._**

* * *

**_~~Masquerade~~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_1. El caballero._**

.

.

La oscuridad de la noche, una sueva melodía, el aroma de las damas y caballeros que elegantemente las escoltan sobre la pista, una rosa entre mis dedos y un elegante gesto proferido a alguien que no es a quién espero. No me agrada demasiado esto de la pompa y ceremonia pero al tratarse de "mi ojos de hielo" no he podido más que aceptar su invitación. El inmenso lugar en que me encuentro ha sido decorado a la usanza de las viejas épocas. Un salón de la era victoriana podría parecer lo más adecuado y a juzgar por la cantidad de vestidos abombados estampados con colores sobrios, encajes, sombrerillos, pañuelos, guantes y mascarillas que alcanzo a divisar por aquí y por allá, creo que no me he debido equivocar. Sobre esto mismo las ropas que luzco son poco –o nada- adecuadas a lo que suelo usar pero entiendan ahora que esto es una fiesta de disfraces organizada por la organización a la que todos pertenecemos así que llegarse a negar no era del todo una opción aunque tratándose de mí y del elevado cargo que poseo es bastante probable que de haberlo deseado lo hubiera podido evitar.

Una pieza más comienza a encumbrar dentro de las paredes del recinto y una vez más miro a las parejas devorándose con la mirada, consumiéndose entre caricias apenas insinuadas y a otras tantas que intentan descubrir quién es su acompañante detrás de tan elaboradas galas. Doy un breve sorbo a mi copa y comienzo a sopesar la posibilidad de esperar a mi dama a las afueras del salón, no es que la música no sea de mi agrado es que el ambiente en verdad a comenzado a aumentar de intensidad. La iluminación no proviene de otra cosa más que de elaborados candelabros, bellamente trabajados en herrería _nouveau_ que confieren al espacio un toque clasicista de lo más delicioso pero que a la vez hacen que resulte mucho más difícil descubrir nuestros rostros. Dejo la copa y la rosa en mi sitio, doy media vuelta y paso de largo a un par de damas enfundadas en unos trajes tan elaborados y escotados que es difícil mirar otra cosa que no sean sus maravillosos encantos, me dedican una reverencia y yo torpemente hago otro tanto. Esto de la "etiqueta" en realidad no parece tan malo después de un rato. Aspiro el aroma del viento, mi dama siempre ha gustado de hacerme esperar, supongo que lo hace porque sabe bastante bien que me gusta esperar.

Más parejas se devoran a besos por los balcones aledaños al mío, esta mansión reconstruida desde los cimientos trae una confrontación de sentimientos en mi pecho, mucha gente murió salvajemente aquí aquella noche –pero casi nadie lo sabe- algunos consiguieron escapar pero otros más…Una figura sinuosa, elegantemente ataviada cautiva de pronto mis sentidos, se mueve por los jardines con una cadencia que me resulta de lo más encantadora, la admiro en silencio hasta que soy testigo de cómo vuelve su rostro como si hubiera advertido la mirada que sin ningún decoro le dedico y sus ojos se posan sobre los míos. _¿Es a ti a quién estoy buscando? _–le devuelvo la mirada con un dejo de coquetería y ella sonríe debajo del elegante antifaz decorado con multitud de encajes que adorna su rostro, unos labios carnosos color de la sangre, mi princesa de hielo no suele usar ese color en particular pero si lo pensamos desde ese punto de vista yo tampoco luciría un traje cortado a la medida con fajilla satinada, detalles en la solapa del mismo color y una ridícula capa de terciopelo a juego con la máscara que cubre casi la totalidad de mi rostro. La veo dedicarme la ceremoniosa reverencia y entonces vuelve a lo suyo adentrándose en las profundidades del bosque.

—Dulce o Truco –escucho pronunciar de pronto a otra de las parejas que ha venido a colarse en mi balcón- Les dedico una leve inclinación y dirijo mis pasos hacia la enorme escalerilla alfombrada de rojo, intento concentrarme en algo que no sean las imágenes vívidas de lo suscitado aquí hace 12 años pero por más que lo intento no puedo: Las paredes rasgadas ligeramente impregnadas de sangre, los cuerpos diseminados por aquí y por allá, la adrenalina bombeando al cien dentro de mi sistema y la traición de aquel que nos debió proteger y no lo hizo. Una nueva rabia se instala ahora en mi corazón, abro un par de puertas de madera oscura y me encuentro entonces en el inmenso recibidor donde todo comenzó.

Un sonido más encumbra a mi alrededor alterando endiabladamente mis sentidos, un aullido como de lobo y entonces recuerdo los perros que casi nos devoran enteros, mi piel se pone de gallina pero una vocecilla interna me indica que no se trata más que de los efectos sonoros de esta magnífica "puesta en escena" aspiro profundamente el aire helado de la noche y escruto las sombras intentando de nueva cuenta no pensar en el pasado pero el fantasma de un helicóptero se muestra ahora frente a mis ojos y comienzo a andar hacia él. El aroma que percibí entonces no se parecía en nada al aroma que me atrae ahora. Una mezcla de rosas y aceites, camino por lo largo de un sendero que debió ser igualmente reconstruido y pronto diviso una elaborada cerca en la misma herrería ornamental que los decorados de la mansión, persigo sus formas como si me invitaran a su oscura morada y entonces la encuentro de nuevo. La silueta seductora que ha tenido a bien la osadía de reclamar mis sentidos.

Abre la reja sin preocuparse porque alguien la este siguiendo y se adentra en el interior mientras yo pienso un segundo más si seré capaz de cometer algo como esto. Ella conoce este lugar. Yo conozco este lugar. La sangre no ha desaparecido del todo en mis manos pero mis piernas ya han comenzado a moverse contrario de lo que dicta la razón.

Sus pasos resuenan sobre el piso de piedra, su perfume aún altera mis sentidos y me abro paso de nueva cuenta mientras soy escasamente consciente de cómo poco a poco se consume mi razón. Este lugar pudo ser nuestra tumba. Este lugar aún es una tumba y mientras me torturo con estas ideas atravieso un umbral y la encuentro desparramada sobre una mesilla de mármol. La luz de la luna alumbra por un momento nuestros cuerpos juntos y admiro por vez primera la perfección de cada uno de sus rasgos.

Quiero decir algo para apaciguar su llanto pero las palabras se congelan dentro de mis labios, ¿Quién puede ser ella? ¿Quién puedo ser yo ahora que he decidido participar en esta escena? Tiembla delicadamente mientras las lágrimas impregnan sus mejillas y el brocado del antifaz que pese al ajetreo de su cuerpo apenas si se ha visto inmutado. Doy un paso al frente y entonces parece advertir mi presencia. Sus músculos se tensan ligeramente y contiene la respiración sin saber qué haré a continuación. No tengas miedo, por favor no tengas miedo ¿Qué no vez que puedo ser todo un caballero? –limpia su rostro con movimientos apenas insinuados y vuelve de nueva cuenta su precioso rostro haciendo que con su gesto nuestras miradas se encuentren de nuevo.

— ¿En verdad eres tú? –sus palabras me toman por sorpresa y me quedo estoico mientras se levanta y comienza a avanzar hacia mí tan lenta y calladamente que más parece flotar que caminar. Diviso la delicada punta de sus zapatillas y la brisa que agita las transparentes telas de su vestido como si aquello no fuera más que una difracción de luces sobre su delicado cuerpo. Una parte de mí insiste en que yo no debería estar haciendo esto pero esa parte enmudece tan pronto admiro su cuerpo ton total claridad y percibo en sus ojos la intensión.

Aspiro de nueva cuenta la fragancia que fluye de ella y ya no pienso en nada más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_2. La Dama._**

.

.

Tal vez, podría comenzar por mi nombre a relatar esta historia pero lo cierto es que mi nombre no es real, mi nombre no debería ser así. Mi nombre debería ser la falta del amor cuando todo lo que recibo es precisamente aquello de lo que más carezco.

Un vestido madre perla de corte victoriano adorna mi cuerpo y un antifaz del mismo color de mis cabellos oculta celosamente mi rostro, los busqué incansable durante horas tan pronto supe que la enorme mansión había sido reconstruida en el mismo sitio y haciendo uso hasta de los mismos elementos. Mi corazón se agitó como entonces y tu rostro acudió a mí hoy como solía hacer cada noche. Tu sonrisa, tus ojos, creí haber olvidado el color de tus cabellos pero tan pronto volví aquí todo regresó a mi memoria como si hubieran pasado solo 12 horas y no 12 años.

Cierro los ojos, meneo mi cuerpo al compás de la música, escucho las risas de los amantes y aspiro el olor de los tabacos, perfumes y vinos. Nada de eso fue nuestro si bien nuestras noches se iban entre caricias y halagos que yo tendía a bien rechazar.

Recorro los jardines con algo de temor ahora sintiéndome perdida hasta que advierto una mirada sobre mi piel, vuelvo el rostro con algo de parsimonia y entonces te encuentro. Elegantemente ataviado con los colores de la noche y una capa de terciopelo azul que hace resaltar el color de tus ojos aún detrás de tan elaborada máscara. — _¿Es en ti en quién estoy pensando?–_ me dedicas una sonrisa y yo respondo con otra igual agradecida de que no puedas escuchar lo que pienso. No puedes ser tú. Es solo una ilusión más de esta magnífica puesta en escena. Dedico entonces una elegante reverencia al fantasma de lo que pudo y nuca fue y vuelvo sobre mis pasos decidida ya a terminar lo que he venido a hacer. Los sonidos a mí alrededor prontamente se apagan y me siento atrapada de nuevo dentro de mi fuero interno. El viento juguetea con mis cabellos y con el largo de este precioso vestido que elegí de entre miles para ti. Aún recuerdo la entrada a tu laboratorio, encuentro la cerca y aunque es estúpido creer que hasta eso haya sido reconstruido ya estoy mancillando el brocado de mis exquisitos guantes a juego para hacer girar los goznes y abrirme paso en el interior.

No quise creer cuando dijeron que un accidente había sucedido. Habían estado ocurriendo con anterioridad y tú encontrabas siempre la manera de salir airoso. Decías hacerlo para reencontrarte conmigo pero lo cierto es que yo jamás lo creí. Horas después recibí tu llamada "No vuelvas a la mansión, es peligroso" ¿Por qué dirías eso si no fuera cierto? Intenté convencerme de que no me importabas. Tú nunca me importaste pero me descubrí llorando cuando recibí una segunda llamada que confirmó tus palabras.

El interior es frívolo y austero como debería serlo mi corazón pero ya no estoy tan segura de seguir poseyendo ese corazón. Recorro las escalerillas apresuradamente y casi sin mirar, tú y yo nos amamos en este lugar tantas noches que no puedo creer que solo haya quedado esto. Atravieso las puertas de una habitación que fue nuestra y no sé qué es lo que espero encontrar puesto que al no encontrar nada me dejo caer inútilmente junto a la mesilla de noche. Rompo en llanto como una niña y poco después escucho el sonido de un paso y el susurro de una respiración que se ha unido a la mía. Limpio mi rostro avergonzada de mi fechoría y mis ojos encuentran de nueva cuenta los tuyos. Un mar profundo de hielo y cristal.

— ¿En verdad eres tú? –intento convencerme de que no podría estar sucediendo esto, de que finalmente he perdido la razón pero mi cuerpo parece saber algo que ignora la razón. Camino hacia ti que no existes, mis ojos reflejan un sueño que lleva 12 años muerto y pronto percibo en la imagen robada el reflejo de algo de aquello, nuestras manos se rozan de pronto pero el tacto es tan solo insinuado a través de las finas telas de nuestros guantes. Siento la duda en tu cuerpo pero la decisión ya se ha instalado en el mío. Consumo la distancia que aún hay entre nuestros cuerpos elegantemente ataviados como si no existiéramos en este plano y es que de hecho. No deberíamos existir en este momento. Colocas tu mano sobre mi cintura, no entiendo qué es lo que hago hasta que lentamente me paro sobre las puntas de mis zapatos y te robo un primer y cálido beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_3. El Santuario._**

.

.

Ya no veía mis manos bañadas de sangre, ni los cuerpos yacientes o esos otros que tuve que asesinar para no resultar igualmente muerto. La veía a ella en su totalidad. El ser vibrante que palpitaba debajo de aquella sinuosa prenda, el cabello que ahora le caía desacomodadamente y el cuerpo que se escondía en su interior con su inevitable calor y humedad. La deseo con una intensidad tan mortificante que es como si mi cuerpo estuviera hambriento de ella preparado para recibirla y a la vez paralizado porque sabe muy bien que esto no podría estar sucediendo. Se detiene frente a mí y admiro sus carnosos labios, incitadores, pecaminosos ¿Era esto otra ilusión? O qué pasaba con ella ¿A caso no tenía miedo? De tomar a alguien en este lugar que debía estar mil veces maldito. ¿Se comportaría de igual manera con cualquier otro? Y qué hay de mí ¿Me atrevería a hacerlo con alguien que no fuera mi dama de hielo? -cierra la distancia que hay entre nuestros cuerpos, mis manos se posan entorno a su cintura y antes de que pueda pensar en nada me roba un primer e íntimo beso. Deseo saber quién es detrás de tan elegante máscara pero ella advierte mi intensión y frena mis manos en seco.

— Sin rostros, ni nombres -la escucho pronunciar de pronto y debo admitir que existe una cierta satisfacción en esto- No volveremos a vernos. Sueño o ilusión deseo continuar el baile hasta el final.

Toma mi mano y me conduce a su lecho, la habitación parece casi tan abandonada como nuestros cuerpos, la aparto de un movimiento y me desprendo de la capa para que no ensucie sus delicadas prendas con las motas de polvo que parecen hablar de algo más que abandono, ella se acomoda con soltura permitiéndome una mejor vista de su piel de alabastro a través de tan sinuosas prendas, no me cuesta demasiado advertir que no lleva más que un exquisito juego de encajes por lo bajo y ya deseo poder colocar mis manos en ellos, se hace a un lado invitándome a unirme a su lado y avanzo con decisión al tiempo que comienzo a desprenderme del ridículo saco, la fajilla y corbata, la cama protesta al recibir mi peso completo y ella se sume quedando prácticamente anclada a mí, la levanto de un movimiento acomodándola sobre mi cuerpo es aún más ligera de lo que llegué a imaginar, el color de sus ojos me parece de lo más atractivo, refleja deseo pero a la vez un ligero toque de tristeza y temor. Nos besamos de nuevo mientras nuestros cuerpos intentan amoldarse a la temperatura del otro, sus manos dibujan senderos sobre mi pecho al tiempo que va desabrochando los botoncitos dorados del chaquetón que luzco a juego por mi parte ya estoy subiendo por el largo de su espalda buscando el mecanismo a través del cual lograré despojarla su tan arrebatador encanto.

**:...:**

Dejo que tus manos inunden mi piel mientras me olvido del lugar y del tiempo, tus ojos poseen algo que me resulta aterrador y magnético. Sé que no eres tú pero aún así lo deseo. Desabrocho con manos ansiosas el chaquetón y te incorporas solo lo suficiente como para permitirme arrebatarlo de tu cuerpo, no pierdo tiempo con la camisa de blancos hilos, te tomo por las solapas y de un fuerte tirón corro la fila entera, sonríes ante mi arrebato y no puedo más que estremecer ante ese delicioso sonido proviniendo de tus labios morenos. Admiró la perfección de tu cuerpo musculoso y bien definido. No es de extrañar sabiendo la naturaleza de la corporación que ha mandado reconstruir este santuario. Cierro los ojos de pronto impidiendo el paso de más tortuosos recuerdos y tú pareces notarlo puesto que tomas una de mis manos entre tus labios, muerdes mis dedos tratando de arrebatar la primer prenda de la noche, agradezco tu inventiva, la soltura de tus manos sobre mi espalda baja y el movimiento de tus labios ya me están haciendo olvidar hasta de cómo me llamo.

**:...:**

Libero sus manos y la dejo percibir mi tacto, dibuja la gruesa línea de mis labios y comienza a bajar por el cuello hasta trabajar mi pecho, siento un ligero estremecimiento ahora pues sus piernas ya están robándome algo más que el aliento, su vestido contiene multitud de encajes y piedrecillas preciosas que me están jodiendo un infierno, tiro del siguiente objeto que se cruza entre mis dedos y pronto se desparraman multitud de cuentas de diversos tamaños sobre nuestro lecho, sonríe divertida ante mi torpeza separa su cuerpo esbelto y bello y toma mi mano entre sus dedos, la conduce hasta sus más íntimos recovecos y entonces encuentro el pequeño broche situado a la orilla de su pecho, jadea aliviada al momento de liberarlo y percibir la serosidad de mi tacto. Los guantes parecen no molestarle, más bien creería que todo lo contrario. Jadea cadenciosamente al tiempo que me abro paso por entre los encajes de su vestido y alcanzo a apretar la copa de la siguiente prenda.

**:...:**

Quiero que el sonido de tu voz sea lo que me embriague, aumento la fricción sobre tus caderas y siento tu cuerpo vibrar debajo del mío, estimulo tu miembro hasta tenerlo despierto, presionando violento sobre las partes bajas de tu perfecto traje cortado a la medida, un sonido más escapa a tus labios, has liberado mi piel de su prisión de satín e inviertes la posición de nuestros cuerpos arrebatándome la prenda entera, me acomodas con fervor como si temieras despertar de pronto y descubrir que estas completamente solo. Me devoras con la mirada, advierto mi imagen semidesnuda en el candor de tu mirada, el antifaz sobre mi rostro y las prendas transparentes pertenecientes a la misma época me confieren un aspecto similar al de la Maja desnuda. Como si quisieras convencerte de que en verdad está sucediendo estrujas mi pecho y en contestación presiono una mano sobre tu sexo cautivada por su tamaño y calor. Me regalas un delicioso siseo y separas tu cuerpo para arrebatar tu mismo la elegante prenda frente a mis ojos, contemplo tu sexo despierto así como los músculos de tus muslos y el abdomen bajo que se tensa ligeramente al tiempo que pasas la prenda por tus alargadas piernas y te muestras cual eres ante mí. Un nuevo y delicioso escalofrío se apodera de mi ser. Recuerdo los atributos de aquel que fue mío pero no hay nada que no poseas de ellos. Deseo tenerte en mi piel pero tú también debes estar librando algún tipo de duelo interno. Advierto de nueva cuenta el temor pero estamos mucho más allá de cualquier vacilación.

**:...:**

— Puedo ser quién tú quieras…-uno nuestros cuerpos de nuevo, devoro sus labios sin ninguna clase de decoro mientras intento convencerme de que esto es lo que quiero- Mi Dama de Hielo ya no es quien yo creo. Yo mismo ya no soy lo que creo. La imagen de lo que fuimos aparece en mis memorias de la misma manera en que esta mansión se desdibuja entre sombras y niebla. Sus labios que por tanto tiempo no fueron míos, sus ojos en los que ya no me veré reflejo y sus cabellos que se llevaron con su color tantas palabras que solo pensé pero que jamás expresé. Los cabellos de esta mujer son del color de la noche, sus ojos como un par de esmeraldas y su piel cálida y flexible cual siempre soñé que sería la de ella al momento de hacerla mi mujer.

— ¿Qué pasa si quiero que seas tú? –Advierto de nueva cuenta el temor en su mirada y beso sus labios buscando asfixiar su dolor- Se estremece bajo mi peso y vuelvo a explorar su cuerpo, la íntima prenda que adorna su sexo posee una abertura especial y la excitación se apodera de mi miembro, trabajo su centro buscando aumentar un poco más su calor y humedad. Ella mordisquea sus labios, sus manos están aferradas a la amplia línea de mi espalda, abriendo surcos, estrujando y separando está lista para recibirme tanto si está pensando en mí o en alguien más.

— Ahh…

**:...:**

Siento tus dedos abandonar mi cuerpo y me estremezco dolorosamente esperando recibir ese delicioso consuelo de nuevo, cierro mi ojos y me muerdo los labios tan pronto te siento penetrar por completo. Nuestras miradas se encuentran en este íntimo momento a través de las perfiladas máscaras, no sé quién eres ni por qué me has seguido pero estás aquí y es más de lo que merezco. Advierto aún el deseo disfrazado de locura mientras te hundes en mi piel como si con ello pudieras detener el tiempo. Acaricio tus cabellos y sopeso la posibilidad de arrebatar la máscara y romper el sueño. Mis manos tiemblan, mi cuerpo se sacude al ritmo de las embestidas, tus manos aprisionan mis pechos, trabajas su plenitud acompasadamente arrebatándome más jadeos puesto que el encaje de mi prenda tortura mi piel y aquello parece excitarte. Quiero gritar tu nombre, escucharte gritar el mío. Pero ya no sé cuál es el mío.

**:...:**

Coloco mis labios sobre su pecho, succiono su plenitud a través de los encajes de la tela y la siento estremecer de dolor y deliro, la estreches de su interior está a punto de volverme loco, la flexibilidad de su piel, la blancura de sus muslos en contraposición con la oscuridad de los míos, somos como el día y la noche mientras nos destruimos en el silencio, cierra los ojos y yo me hundo hasta el fondo mientas me corro por dentro, su corazón se estremece, el mío parece que está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, contemplo una vez más la perfección de sus formas a través de tan sugerentes prendas y siento el deseo me carcomerme de nuevo. No es para mí, ni yo para ella. Me tumbo a su lado mientras la siento estremecer placenteramente de lleno. Se acomoda sobre mi pecho, juguetea con los botones de la camisa que ni siquiera alcanzó a arrebatar y yo vuelvo a jugar con su sexo, los hilos de encaje se confunden fácilmente con los cabellos de su sexo y debo admitir que encuentro cierto placer en ello. Siento su respiración ahora ya un poco más relajada y busco su mirada pero está algo adormilada. La abrazo con cierto temor y ansiedad, beso sus cabellos, beso sus ojos y beso una vez más sus carnosos labios que están ahora algo hinchados a causa de mis ávidos labios. Siento que todo esto no ha sido más que un sueño y como si hiciera falta alguna clase de confirmación pronto se escucha un sonido y de lo más aterrador.

**:...:**

Fuertes campanadas resuenan desde el exterior, el sueño de Cenicienta está a punto de terminar. Tiemblo ante la idea de perderte de nuevo, recuerdo el sonido de las alarmas de seguridad justo antes de que todo explotara. Dijiste que no debía volver pero aún así lo hice. Recuerdo el fuego, recuerdo los cuerpos, recuerdo las criaturas de las que siempre hablaste pero que jamás me mostraste. Tiemblo en mi fuero interno negando que esto esté sucediendo, tomo el celular entre mis dedo es la décima vez que intento contactarte, veo algunas personas corriendo sobre lo que queda del techo y escucho un helicóptero llegar de los cielos. Algunos hombres y mujeres saltan al interior seguidos de una colosal explosión que deja todo consumido hasta los cimientos.

— ¿Estás bien? -me acurruco contra tu pecho- la imagen de mis pesadillas desaparece y entonces contemplo la escena en que me encuentro, aspiro tu aroma y dejo que tu plenitud nos consuma. Quiero quedarme atrapada aquí para siempre y estremezco al saber que no es más que otro inútil deseo. Me estrechas de nuevo y yo intento dejarlo ir y desvanecerse pero no puedo. Las lágrimas vuelven a formarse dentro de las comisuras de mis ojos y en esta ocasión permites que sea solo el silencio el que consuma el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

— Comenzarán a buscarnos...-tu expresión se transforma de pronto, pareces sopesar la posibilidad de que lo que digo sea cierto y por la exaltación de tu pecho puedo adivinar que sabes que estoy en lo cierto-

— ¿También trabajas para la B.S.A.A? -tu pregunta me toma por sorpresa- beso tus labios a manera de respuesta y sin más comenzamos a incorporarnos, nuestras ropas son un completo desastre lo mismo que los cabellos y algunas otras partes un tanto ocultas de nuestros cuerpos-

— ¿Me ayudarías con esto? -el brocado de mi vestido ya ha desaparecido, las cuentas que caían por la espalda a manera de cascada yacen diseminadas por aquí y por allá- No puedo creer que me haya atrevido a venir a la boca del lobo impulsada por un fantasma de lo que tuve y jamás recuperé. Me abrazas por la espalda mientras intento meterme en este ridículo vestido de nuevo. La muerte del ser amado. ¿Cómo pudiste atreverte a hacerme creer que habías muerto? ¿Cómo pudiste volver meses después actuando como si lo nuestro jamás hubiera pasado? ladrando órdenes que acataba sin cuestionar impulsada por este mismo deseo. Siempre esperé que volvieras a ser el de antes pero tus allegados me dijeron que ese hombre había muerto. La explosión no te mató porque el virus sobrevivió. El virus se llevó tu humanidad, tu calor, tu pasión y arrebato. Se llevó nuestra historia pero no mi dolor.

— ¿Me dejarás conocer aunque sea tu nombre? -cierras el broche de mi corpiño, tus manos presionan mis pechos y tus labios se posan alrededor de mi cuello, me dejo caer contra ti rechazando el pasado, aceptando el presente. Ese hombre murió hace tanto que no es justo para mí ni para ti- Nuestras miradas se encuentran, comienzo a adorar el color de tu mirada, cálida y transparente.

— Llámame como quieras

— Dalia -me sobresalto ligeramente y entonces haces hincapié en las flores que decoran gran parte de mi vestido, sonrío a sobremanera y entonces te observo ponerte las ropas en silencio, la habitación ha cambiado. Ya no parece derrumbarse entre memorias tortuosas y fantasmas del pasado- Me siento feliz e indeciblemente culpable por dentro.

— Debería ir primero

— ¿No le temes a la oscuridad?

— Acabas de hacerle el amor a un fantasma y ¿hablas de oscuridad? -mis palabras hacen temblar tus rodillas y no puedo evitar romper a carcajadas poco antes de robarte un último beso-

— Tranquilo, aún estoy con los vivos pero no durará mucho si nos ven salir de aquí juntos

— Aún no sé quién eres

— Y no quieres saberlo, créeme

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**4. Los Otros.**_

.

.

Giro sobre mis tacones sintiendo una carga menos sobre mi pecho, regreso a los jardines y me dejo envolver por los fríos vientos, las voces y el ajetreo de los presentes vuelven a acuciar mis sentidos y agradezco que al menos eso se lleve mis demonios internos, te busco desesperadamente conozco la mansión con cada uno de sus secretos y te conozco a ti, con cada uno de tus pecados. Te encuentro junto a un balcón charlando animadamente con una despampanante rubia, tus ojos se posan sobre los míos a través de la sugerente máscara que oculta solo la parte media de tu rostro- Nos hablamos como siempre, con la mirada y sin palabras. Despachas a la chica que se marcha algo molesta al ver que tus atenciones ahora están sobre mí y no sobre ella, avanzas cansinamente sin dejar de evaluarme con la mirada. Miro tus labios, miro tu cuerpo, el traje que luces no es del todo apropiado a la época pero se amolda a la perfección a tus formas-

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a buscar a alguien...-respondo mientras intento explicártelo todo con la mirada- algo de eso debió haber funcionado puesto que el ceño fruncido desaparece de pronto. Siempre que te veo estás molesto conmigo. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si soy la personificación de todo lo malo en tu vida.

— ¿Lo encontraste? -asiento y temo que romperé en llanto de nuevo- me abrazas sutilmente y entonces me derrumbo, arranco el antifaz de mi cara y me llevo las manos al rostro, intentas saber qué demonios es lo que sucede conmigo pero mis lágrimas no parecen querer ofrecer tregua-

— Ada, ¡maldición! Van a creer que te hice algo

— Lo siento -sollozo entrecortadamente y me envuelves con tus brazos- Lo siento -pronuncio de nuevo- me unes más a tu cuerpo y mi voz es ahora un sonido apenas audible- Nunca debí hacerte creer que había muerto. Nunca debí volver así. Ni siquiera debería...

— ¿Te tomó 12 años llegar a esa conclusión? Pasé la mitad de ellos preguntándome lo que habría cambiado si siguieres existiendo. ¿Y sabes que cambió? Nada, porque solo fuiste una ilusión.

— ¿A caso me amaste?

— ¿Qué?

— Que si me hubieras amado comprendería porque aún me guardas rencor pero no fue así

— La que miente y engaña cree saber sobre el amor

— Sé más que tú

— ¿No estarías buscando a tu novio John?

— Te buscaba a ti para disculparme pero creo que me equivoqué

— ¿Y con eso lo arreglas? Lo siento por convertir 6 años de tu vida en un maldito infierno

— Nunca debí venir -enfrento tu mirada y advierto el dolor y desprecio, siempre que te encuentro es eso lo primer que veo- ¿Si tanto me odias entonces por qué no me entregas? ¿Por qué no disparas? ¿Por qué no vuelves a colocar tus manos al rededor de mi cuello? Te paso de largo pero entonces me atrapas con tu mano, me atraes a tu pecho y me abrazas de nuevo-

— Pero lo hiciste, No debiste hacer todas esas cosas pero lo hiciste. ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Redención? ¿Comprensión? No tengo nada de eso, al menos no por ahora -siento mi corazón y mi orgullo romperse a pedazos- ¿Si Wesker me hubiera pedido perdón después de todo el daño que me hizo habría tenido el coraje para decirle que no? para rechazar su afecto y hacer caso omiso de...

— Lo único que tengo para ti es esto -tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y me regalas un doloroso y prolongado beso, cierras los ojos mientras terminas con tu fechoría y una lágrima traicionera atraviesa mi rostro-

— Ponte la máscara si es que piensas a seguir por ahí...

— ¿Me odias?

— No, pero no estoy de humor para seguir con esto

**:...:**

Vuelvo a conducir mis pasos al inmenso salón, percibo de nueva cuenta la música y recibo los halagos de más de una dama y caballero en mi andar, busco a mi ojos de hielo entre la multitud. A juzgar por la hora hace un rato que debió haber llegado y no me equivoco pues pronto la encuentro hermosamente ataviada con un vestido azul pálido que hace resaltar cada uno de sus rasgos. Es la primera vez que nos vemos después de un año. La agencia no quiso que nos encontráramos antes de esto. Muchas cosas nos habían separado y ahora soy consciente de muchas otras que nos unieron, platica despreocupadamente con un caballero de roja cabellera y no tengo que ser demasiado quisquilloso para saber que se trata de Barry Burton y a un lado de estos una figura un poco más pequeña pero igualmente ataviada cual duquesa atiende animadamente la conversación debe tratarse de Chambers y el caballero a su izquierda con un traje un poco más modernista y desenfadado debe ser Billy Coen. Carraspeo una vez me he posicionado detrás de ella y advierto cierta admiración en los rostros de mis compañeros, un incómodo silencio parece hacerse presente y la veo volverse hacia mí. La máscara que luce es transparente, después de todo no hay muchas personas que la recuerden como fue. Sus ojos se posan en los míos y no sé qué es lo que percibo en ellos, aparte de la espera, la admiración y el júbilo. Abre sus brazos para mí y los otros tres fingen tener algo mejor que hacer, nos abrazamos después de tanto y dejo que su aroma sea el único que impregne mis ropas y mis cabellos.

— Siempre te hago esperar...-la tomo por la cintura y una nueva pieza comienza a encumbrar, estamos más allá del filo de la media noche, la hora de las hadas para ser más precisos, la conduzco con soltura a la pista y comenzamos a describir vueltas hasta que mis ojos la encuentran nuevamente a ella-

— ¡Espera! -un caballero con traje de pirata la toma violentamente del brazo y yo estoy a punto de soltar un verdadero juramento pero pronto soy testigo de cómo ella se aferra a sus brazos, se ha desprendido de la máscara, quiero advertir cual es su rostro pero él ya la esta besando.

— ¿Sucede algo, Chris? -mis ojos en los suyos, el color gris de sus ojos siempre me pareció de lo más placentero- sonrío a la que por tanto tiempo fue mi amada y niego mientras nuestras manos se abrazan, apoya su cabeza sobre mi pecho y así describimos juntos una nueva vuelta.

_No sé quién eres ni por qué estás aquí, pero si sé que lo que compartimos fue real._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**5. El final.**_

.

.

Las primeras luces del alba ya han comenzado a mostrarse, multiples parejas se han marchado, lo mismo que mis colegas y mi adorada de hielo, insistieron en llevarme con ellos pero aún no puedo despedirme de este lugar. Los fantasmas regresan a mi memoria una y otra y otra vez. No puedo ignorar sus voces ni sus muertes. No puedo apartar de mí la sensación de vacío y la frustración al creer que perdería algo más que mi vida dentro de estos pasillos. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos recreando el camino que tome hace 12 años una vez nos separamos. La adrenalina comienza a bombear dentro de mi sistema y entonces percibo una melodía. La sigo cual hice entonces, cierro los ojos puesto que no necesito ver para conducirme a donde quiero. Una habitación secreta, totalmente vacía pero hermosamente decorada por la Dama que aparece al centro, acunando su cuerpo al compás de la canción como si no hubiera nada más que ella y este vacío.

— Sigues aquí...

— Y tú... -nos devoramos con la mirada y entonces la percibo en su total esplendor, las luces de la mañana se filtran por los vitrales y confieren a nuestros cuerpos una tonalidad de lo más exquisita, me acerco a ella y la melodía parece de pronto aumentar de poderío-

— ¿Me concederías la última pieza? -sonríe para mí y acepta mi mano dentro de las suyas, apoya su cabeza sobre mi hombro y no puedo evitar sentir un cierto desasosiego, se que ya no volveremos a vernos y aunque tampoco es como si ardiera en deseos por volver a hacerlo aún quiero saber porqué sus demonios se parecen tanto a los míos-

— ¿Perdiste a alguien en este lugar?

— Si

— Lo lamento

— ¿Qué hay de ti? -niego con la cabeza, repitiéndome constantemente que logramos escapar y sintiéndome malditamente inútil por las vidas que se perdieron- seguimos bailando sin pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que la melodía se acaba y entonces nos separamos.

.

.

.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_¿Quieren matarme salvajemente? Espero que no..._

_Porque en lo personal me encantó._

_Besos y Abrazos._

**_:..Feliz Noche de Brujas..:_**


End file.
